fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Demon of Koma Inu vs The Dual Dragon Slayer
Nova was warming up in the arena as she waited for Jack who had requested a sparring match with her that day. It was beautiful weather with clear skies, a bright sun, and a soft breeze that ruffled her long hair as she leaned back into a back bend with her feet and hands so close they could touch. After flipping into a handstand, she landed back on her feet and pulled out a small knife to flick through her fingers quickly for the rest of the time until her partner arrived. Jack could see his opponent juggling a knife in her hand, this was his second time versing an S-class Mage, and he wanted to show her what he could do, he had heard she was pretty powerful too. He wanted to try out his Dual Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, "Hi, I'm Jack Direwave. Are you the S-Class Mage, Nova, I am going to fight with?" He said with a puppy smile. "How many magic types should we use?" "Ah, I really only have one type of magic and that would be my requips." She explained with a smile of her own as she caught the knife between her pointer and middle fingers. "I'm a weapons master and melee combatant who incorporates magical attacks into my fighting. If you have more than one, feel free to use it but I'll be sticking to my one though I guess it could be classified as many. How old are you by the way? You look quite young." "Okay, but Ms Nova I would like to see your Satan Soul, too" Jack said in a friendly voice. "I will enjoy this battle, also I am 14 years old and I will be using my Dragon Slayer Magic" He said with a giggle. "Supernova is not something you wan't to be on the receiving end of, Jack. I do not intentionally release her and she only comes out in the most dire situations such as when I'm to the point of collapsing but I'm still being attacked. I cannot control her fully. It takes a truly deadly opponent to draw her out and I'm sorry to say that that's not going to be you. I'm twice your age and more than likely ten times your experience level, but I'm looking forward to our fight nonetheless. It will be a good learning experience. Come at me with whatever you have." She instructs. "Well thats okay, I still wanna fight you. Oh I should tell you my story though it could give you an insight to my experience." He said with a cheerful smile. "I was abandoned by my parents when I was 5, was taught sea dragon slayer magic by a Sea Dragon, I was transported four hundred years into the future, I was abducted by Tartaros for a couple more years, I then ran away from it and hid in a undersea kingdom, then I joined Koma Inu, died 3 months ago, was brought back to life, and now I am having a duel with you Nova" he said with a big smile in a kid way. "I don't know what life stories have to do with anything, but here's my summary I guess. I watched my sister die right in front of me and smelled the rest of my family as they burned to death in the only home I knew at age six. That same night I found out I can become an uncontrollable, bloody thirsty demon and murdered a few guys. I lost my memories and was taken in by a sadistic bastard that raised and trained me for twelve years to become his personal soldier and fought in a few wars and major battles, including the final one that led me to Koma Inu where I became an S-Class mage using two of my very basic armors. I've since participated in another war, a Grand Magic Games, and numerous battles and missions that I've almost died from. Not to mention I've lost my magic twice and had to fight my demon take over that I mentioned earlier. I'm probably the most battle hardened person you'd meet around here, kid." She pointed out. Nova lowered her stance into one more comfortable for combat and waited for the male to strike. "Now are we here to talk or spar?" "Sure, may I go first? Sea Dragon Aura Spirit ,Nimble Swim, Coral Strength, Scale Armour" he raised his hands when a blue aura that washes over his body. "Now thats over and down with, lets have some fun. Sea Dragon Crashing Wave" Jack jumped into the air and generated two spiraling blue water currents, which then gathered together in one of his open hands. He then extends such hand towards Nova, sending the water currents, which then multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlpool, at Nova. "Sea Dragon Sea Serpent" While in the air he summoned three water sea serpents that twisted through the whirlpool at Nova. Nova requipped into her Maelstrom and Sand Storm armors, sending a a few blasts of sand to intercept the serpents, but using her air tattoo band to blast a giant hole through the whirlpool. Two swords flashed into her hands and she spun them once to get them adjusted to sit in her hands properly. Her eyebrows raised as she asked, "Using so much magic already, are we? I know you're a dragon slayer, but keep that up and you're bound to run out of magic pretty quickly." She nimbly maneuvered around what was left of the whirlpool and equipped her lightning armor to boost her speed. Her brilliant red hair became a blur as she sprinted towards Jack, dropping to her knees just before she reached him, and slid past with both blades aimed for his side. To complete the move, Nova rolled back up to her feet in a low crouch as she waited behind him to see if the attack hit and what his next move would be. Jack was hit in his left side, he fell to the ground, clutching his side he then got up and raised his hand in front of him, "Sea Dragon Reef Burst" Jack then created two streams of water from his hands and then sends them spiraling towards Nova, hoping to wash her away. "You fight really well, and you don't have to worry about my magic." he said with a smile " i can fight for a long time, since dragon slayers are created to fight dragons for long periods of time" he said cheerful "I would like to see your Lighting Armour if you have one," "Sea Dragon ... Roar" Jack puffed up his mouth and then roared out a powerful water blast. "That's the beauty of dual equipping, it's already on me. These yellow bolts that run along the sides and wrap towards my center means it's there. When the armor changes color, I've changed armors, though most people can tell just by watching." Nova explained. Her swords pointed towards each expulsion of water and let out violent bursts of sand that collied with the Reef Bursts. When she rolled to avoid the roar she didn't go quite far enough and the edge caught her shoulder and she fell back to the ground. She never hit though because she caught herself on one arm and pushed off to get upright. Using her tattoos, her wings unfurled and she burst into the skies, throwing a circle of knives around Jack and whipped one between his feet. They erupted into large columns of sand that made for Jack like a homing beacon. "Let's try and dry you out a bit, hmm?" Jack saw the sands closing in on him he then used "Sea Dragon Wing Curl" he summoned a swirling waves that began to spin around him defending him from most sand attacks. He then jumped up into the air as the sand followed him, two of the sands got his shoes and leg, before he destroyed the sand. He then flipped upside down from the sand and used "Sea Dragon Leviathan Constrict" he summoned a water tornado to destroy the incoming sand, boosting him up into the air, back flipping over nova, holding out his hands aiming for her back. "Sea Dragon Tail" sending a number of waves of water rush up and blasting nova with a tremendous force.